


[VID] Ordinary Day

by yunitsa



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: "We have a lot of fun, don't we, you and I?" - "More fun than a barrel of monkeys."





	[VID] Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2007. Song by Great Big Sea.

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/238200936)

**Lyrics:**

_I've got a smile on my face, I've got four walls around me_   
_The sun in the sky, the water surrounds me_   
_I'll win now but sometimes I'll lose_   
_I've been battered, but I'll never bruise, it's not so bad_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_   
_and it's all your state of mind_   
_At the end of the day, you've just got to say,_   
_it's all right._

_Janie sings on the corner, what keeps her from dying?_   
_Let them say what they want, she won't stop trying_   
_She might stumble, if they push her 'round_   
_She might fall, but she'll never lie down_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_   
_and it's all your state of mind_   
_At the end of the day, you've just got to say,_   
_it's all right._

_In this beautiful life, but there's always some sorrow_   
_It's a double-edged knife, but there's always tomorrow_   
_It's up to you now if you sink or swim,_   
_Keep the faith and your ship will come in._   
_It's not so bad_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_   
_And it's all your state of mind_   
_At the end of the day, you've just got to say_   
_I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day_   
_And it's all your state of mind_   
_At the end of the day, you've just got to say_   
_it's alright_

_'Cause it's alright, it's alright_   
_'Cause I've got a smile on my face and I've got four walls around me_


End file.
